1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for continual replacement of the lining in a rotating mill as the lining wears, in which case, in the initial situation, the lining consists of adjacent zones parallel to the rotational axis of the mill, the height of the zones varying in the peripheral direction of the mill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known rubber linings usually comprise low, wide beams alternating with higher, narrow beams. As generally known, the high discard precentage currently constitutes the greatest disadvantage of the rubber linings currently used. Nowadays, the rubber lining must be replaced when still about 40% of the weight of the lining remains. Owing to the high price of this material, this is a considerable economic loss, for the use found for the worn-out beams is secondary at its best.